Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War
:What does it take to turn the peacekeeper into a warmonger? Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War gives World of Warcraft fans the opportunity to see what happens when a beloved peacekeeper is pressed to the limit by an inconceivable horror. Will it change her forever? Break her? Or redefine her role on Azeroth? Do different times call for different ethical standards? World of Warcraft: Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War is the title of the novel centered around Jaina Proudmoore by Christie Golden, following Wolfheart by Richard A. Knaak. Description From Simon & Schuster book info page: The ashes of the Cataclysm have settled across Azeroth’s disparate kingdoms. As the broken world recovers from the disaster, the renowned sorceress Lady Jaina Proudmoore continues her long struggle to mend relations between the Horde and the Alliance. Yet of late, escalating tensions have pushed the two factions closer to open war, threatening to destroy what little stability remains in the . . . Dark news arrives in Jaina’s beloved city, Theramore. One of the blue dragonflight’s most powerful artifacts—the Focusing Iris—has been stolen. To unravel the item’s mysterious whereabouts, Jaina works with the former blue Dragon Aspect Kalecgos. The two brilliant heroes forge an unlikely bond during their investigation, but another disastrous turn of events looms on the horizon. . . . Garrosh Hellscream is mustering the Horde’s armies for an all-out invasion of Theramore. Despite mounting dissent within his faction, the brazen warchief aims to usher in a new era of Horde domination. His thirst for conquest leads him to take brutal measures against anyone who dares question his leadership. Alliance forces converge on Theramore to repel the Horde onslaught, but the brave defenders are unprepared for the true scope of Garrosh’s cunning and deceptive strategy. His attack will irrevocably transform Jaina, engulfing the ardent peacekeeper in the chaotic and all-consuming . . . TIDES OF WAR Excerpt From Simon & Schuster book info page: “Nothing is free, Go’el,” Jaina Proudmoore said. “Your knowledge and skills were bought at a cost. The . . . orc you left behind in your place had done much harm in your absence. If I have heard about what is going on in Orgrimmar and Ashenvale, surely you must have!” Go’el’s mien, which had been deeply peaceful, now looked troubled. “I have heard, of course.” “And . . . you do nothing?” “I have another path,” he said. “You have seen the results of that path. A threat that—” “Go’el, I hear this, but now that task is over. Garrosh is stirring up trouble between the Alliance and the Horde—trouble that didn’t exist until he started it. I can understand if you don’t wish to undermine him publicly, but—perhaps you and I can work together. Form a summit of sorts. Ask Baine to join us; I know he has no love for what Garrosh is striving for. I could speak with Varian. As of late, he seems to be more reachable. Everyone respects you, even in the Alliance, Go’el. You have earned that respect because of your actions. Garrosh has earned nothing but mistrust and hatred because of his.” She indicated her cloak, which had blown about with the wind he had sent to bear her to shore. “You can control the winds as a shaman. But the winds of war are blowing, and if we do not stop Garrosh now, many innocents will pay the price for our hesitation.” References External links ;News Jul 2nd 2012 at 4:00PM}} Mar 23rd 2012 at 9:00PM}} Aug 9th 2011 at 3:30PM}} Kategooria:Novels